Marcus Davis
Marcus 'The Irish Hand Grenade' Davis is a welterweight mixed martial artist and a former boxer. His most recent fight was a second-round TKO victory over Jonathan Goulet. He then faced Nate Diaz. After a bloody back-and-forth war over two-and-a-half rounds, Diaz choked Davis unconscious with a D'arce choke. After seven years at welterweight, Davis then moved down to lightweight. Despite this new move, Davis has stated that he is seriously contemplating retirement. He went on to state that he would remain at 155 pounds until he retired. Davis mentioned Spencer Fisher, Sam Stout and Dennis Siver as opponents in the list that he wished to face at lightweight. Jeremy Stephens begged matchmaker Joe Silva if he could welcome Davis into the division and less than a month later, the fight was all but confirmed. Davis controlled the first two rounds of the bout before Stephens scored a brutal third-round knockout. After the fight -- only Davis's second-straight loss, shockingly enough -- Davis was cut. He next signed with the MFC. He made his debut against Curtis Demarce. He defeated Demarce via an exciting and bloody split decision. He was next set to face fellow TUF veteran Richie Whitson. Whitson was unfortunately injured before the fight and he was replaced with Pete Spratt. Spratt and Davis had fought before in the UFC, and this would be an intense rematch. Davis defeated Spratt via unanimous decision after an excellent bout. Afterwards, Davis discussed possible opponents. He stated that he might still face Richie Whitson at lightweight or he could even face former middleweight knockout artist Terry Martin at welterweight. Instead, Davis next made his W-1 MMA debut against fellow UFC and TUF veteran Chuck O'Neil. O'Neil defeated Davis via a razor-thin split decision. He next faced David Bielkheden in Sweden nearly a year later to the day, defeating Bielkheden via unanimous decision. A few months later in January 2013, Davis was rumored to be facing fellow UFC veteran Paul Daley in the United Kingdom. Instead Davis next signed with Bellator. He made his debut against Native American brawler Waachiim Spiritwolf. Unfortunately the fight was declared a no-contest after a controversial knee to the groin by Davis. Davis next signed to fight prospect Alexander Sarnavskiy in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season nine lightweight tournament. Fights *Marcus Davis vs. Andy Normington - The fight was Davis's first fight after being cut from the UFC after losing to Melvin Guillard. *Marcus Davis vs. Mike Vaughn *Shonie Carter vs. Marcus Davis - The fight was Shonie Carter's last in the UFC since 2006. *Marcus Davis vs. Pete Spratt 1 *Marcus Davis vs. Paul Taylor *Marcus Davis vs. Jess Liaudin *Mike Swick vs. Marcus Davis - The fight was billed as having 'title implications'. *Marcus Davis vs. Paul Kelly - The fight was the first defeat in the mixed martial arts career of Paul Kelly. *Chris Lytle vs. Marcus Davis *Dan Hardy vs. Marcus Davis - This was an intense grudge match and very possible to become a rematch and necessitate me having to come back on this and make this Dan Hardy vs. Davis 1. *Marcus Davis vs. Jonathan Goulet *Jeremy Stephens vs. Marcus Davis - The fight was the lightweight debut of Davis. After the fight, Davis was cut from the UFC. *Marcus Davis vs. Curtis Demarce - The fight was the MFC debut of Marcus Davis. *Marcus Davis vs. Pete Spratt 2 - Pete Spratt was a replacement for an injured Richie Whitson. *Chuck O'Neil vs. Marcus Davis Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Boxers Category:Bellator fighters Category:Fight of the Night winners Category:Knockout of the Night winners Category:Submission of the Night winners